


The continuing Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fantasy, Other, but not really they are a unicorn and a pegasus, chaleigh, more fluffy weird crack, they are bffs now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has a new life mission...to protect his friend Chuck. He is very good at it (in his own head).  Chuck can survive without him, but is learning to enjoy company. </p>
<p>More silly pony fluff....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The continuing Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn

The wind carried him messages: A leaf fell off a tree, a bird landed in the grass, a squirrel dropped a nut in the forest. His ears heard it all, collecting and sending signals like semaphores. His nostrils were flared to their maximum insuring that nothing that smelled strange could approach without his knowledge. He was on high alert.

He stood regally, head held high, mane flowing in the breeze. He was the picture of perfection. He was a Fierce Defender. He was Raleigh.

Raleigh stood guard over the prone, sleeping form of Chuck. This was his field, this was his grass, this was _his_ Pegasus.

He lowered his head long enough to sniff Chuck and make sure he was still breathing. Yes? Good. The chestnut’s wing was still healing, thus leaving Chuck vulnerable to all sorts of threats-at least in Raleigh’s eyes. It was his job to protect him from those threats.

Chuck of course was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; he had been doing so for a long time after all, but it was kind of nice having Raleigh around. And he certainly was not going to turn down the opportunity to take a full out nap.

He twitched his ear as Raleigh gently nuzzled and sniffed at his neck. However, it _would_ be nice if the Unicorn would actually let him _sleep_. _What?_

Raleigh whickered softly and nibbled a chunk of red mane. _Nothing, just checking that you are okay._

A stick snapped in the forest and Raleigh’s head snapped up. _What was that!?_

Chuck snorted and didn’t bother to open his eyes. _Nothing. Relax._

He would not relax. This was his _job_. His ears swiveled in every direction rapidly. _Are you sure? I’m not sure…._

Ugh. God. Chuck rolled off of his side and stretched his wings to their full extent. Raleigh was standing so close he had to jig sidewise to avoid being knocked over by them. It was glorious to watch Chuck shake and fold them again.

Chuck stayed lying down with his legs tucked under him. He wasn’t worried about some invisible threat in the woods. Raleigh was beautiful, but inside that pretty skull was nothing but air. Personally, he figured the pressure of carrying around that ridiculous horn had driven whatever sense he had been born with out of his ears. Oh well, his appealing gold coat _almost_ made up for it. Chuck yawned hugely gave his wings a little shimmy to settle a few rebellious feathers.

Raleigh resumed his former position standing over his friend. The sound in the woods was totally forgotten as he carefully groomed Chuck’s wings. This was his other, much more important, job. He would never tire of playing with the delicate feathers of Chuck’s glorious wings. He tenderly probed the injury that had grounded Chuck for almost a week. _It doesn’t hurt as much now?_

Chuck looked back over his shoulder at Raleigh and bumped his nose against the other horses affectionately. _It’s much better._

Raleigh lipped Chuck’s muzzle and made low happy sounds. _I can’t wait to see you fly._

Chuck tossed his mane regally. He couldn’t wait to feel and taste the air again either. He felt so trapped being unable to escape the ground. But he was getting stronger every day. Soon. _You won’t be able to keep up with me._

Raleigh snorted and nipped his flank playfully. _Wanna bet?_

The Pegasus got to his feet with a grunt. He was almost as tall as Raleigh, but built a bit stockier. His legs weren’t as long but they were powerful and made for creating lift off. Chuck was feeling well rested from his afternoon nap, perhaps it was time for a little race. He reached over and bit Raleigh on the cheek. _Yeah well…you can’t even keep up with me now._

Raleigh squealed and reared playfully. Oh yay! Chuck wanted to play! He tossed his head and trumpeted in challenge. _Bring it fly boy!_

Chuck spun suddenly and kicked out at Raleigh as a diversion then took off like the wind. _Catch me if you can!_

Raleigh took off after him excitedly. Together they raced across the meadow, disrupting birds and butterflies from the long grass. The wind whistled in their ears along with the pounding of their blood. It was good to be alive and free and _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This is now a THING. Thanks sooooooooo much #therailsplitter. Look what you have done! 
> 
> I think their next adventure will be in human form....;)


End file.
